


只有两小时的假期

by August1624



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Young Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Kudos: 1





	只有两小时的假期

只有两小时的假期

Bgm: tonight-demxntia

【多特蒙德和勒沃库森都在马贝拉进行冬训。】

1.

傍晚六点马贝拉的气温大概是11℃左右。

凯从开回酒店的大巴上下来的时候早就饿得头晕眼花，但相对宜人的气温和蹲守在酒店门口等待签名合影的球迷让他清醒过来。

签名的时候手一定要稳，合影的时候笑容一定要足够真诚。

“最好把你脸上的每一层褶子都笑出来。”这是某个让他牵肠挂肚的尤利安的原话，因为自己脸上那酒窝不像酒窝法令纹不像法令纹的不明肌理构造，凯都不知道被尤利安调戏了多少回了。

积极营业完毕凯有些绝望地发现自己成了唯二最后进酒店的人，他后面是双胞胎中的其中一位（他才不会承认自己是因为已经饿到脸盲才没认出来的）。

虽然说成功的机率是50%，但凯还是无比希望现在走在他身后的是斯文而不是拉斯。

但一般都是事与愿违的可能性大一些，比如现在——

“凯你不去和大家一起吃晚饭吗？”稍稍柔和的嗓音和惯性上挑的眉峰等种种显性特征都是属于他们的队长没跑了。

走在最后的拉斯颦着眉不解地打量着猝然在酒店大堂自动贩卖机前面停下的黑发男孩，继而他的目光扫过摆在自动贩卖机最显眼位置的那一排碳酸饮料，语气变成队里所有年轻队员熟悉的老父亲既视感，“教练是不允许我们——”

“不，我只想买一瓶苏打水”，凯感觉到了来得格外及时且贴心的窘迫，说着他还不自觉地去摸自己羽绒服本应该存在一个口袋的下摆处，好像真的能从一个其实并没有口袋的地方摸出一个硬币来似的，要知道他今天穿的羽绒服的口袋其实在胸口，“我有点太累了没有什么胃口……躺一会儿就好了！”

有句老话怎么说来着，千万别试图在大人面前混淆视听，再天衣无缝的理由都会显得苍白，可能最后那句补充显得中气十足，换了谁应该都不会信吧。

尽管如此，凯还是由衷地希望看在上帝的份儿上他们的“老父亲”不要拆穿他。

这一次，不定时掉线的上帝似乎听到了他的心声，拉斯只是犹疑了几秒就暂时妥协了，“晚上八点半教练说会集中看比赛录像，要我帮你请假吗？”

这样的结果着实可以算得上意外之喜了，凯有一点心虚地摸了摸鼻子，另一只手仍然在下意识地摸索着那薛定谔的存在般的硬币，小心翼翼地掩饰着自己的侥幸，“不用了，到那个时候我应该已经好些了。”

拉斯没有拆别人台的习惯，更何况是拆一个已经在你面前抓耳挠腮的大男孩的台，末了他似乎看出了凯的“难处”，“你是不是，没带钱？”

2.

凯为刚刚的临时脱团有一点点不安的同时又期待着几分钟后会发生的事情，而这种且惴且喜的情绪反映在行为上的具体表现为——

二十岁的男孩手里攥着刚刚用拉斯给的硬币买的苏打水，在安达卢西亚温和的冬夜里等待着他的尤利安如期而至。

“Havery！”晚到五分钟的尤利安似乎没来得及换下多特蒙德亮的有些晃眼的训练服，这一点他在短信里试图甩锅给沉迷队内惩罚游戏的队友，但走近的那一瞬间他灿烂的笑容还是减缓了凯对这个颜色的小小反感，“抱歉，载我来的司机好像不太听得懂我的西班牙语——欸你干嘛拿着瓶苏打水啊是买给我的吗~”

为了降低存在感方便溜出酒店的凯只穿着快和黑夜融为一体的深色卫衣，他没有把苏打水的来源告诉尤利安只是拧开盖子递给人解渴，“你和司机说什么他才犯糊涂了，Eres muy dulce？”

一句轻飘飘的玩笑话就让小金毛红了脸作势要锤爆男友的黑毛脑袋，“Haveryyyy——！”

犯皮的哈弗茨先生挨了两下子三分力都有余的“暴捶”，心底其实觉得偶尔调戏人几下还挺有意思的。

勒沃库森下榻的酒店离附近一处海滩很近，两个戴着兜帽的男孩沿着靠海的柏油路并肩而行，借着已经暗下来的天色和低垂的衣摆悄悄地牵起手来，暖色调的路灯和熙熙攘攘的人群都为他们悉心经营的感情镀上了一层保护色。

路过卖炸鱼的小摊时，凯听见自己肚子不争气地叫了一声，这让他有点尴尬，但尤利安却停了下来，“你没吃晚饭就出来了啊？”

油炸食品的香气总是能驱使最坚定的素食主义者堕落，这会儿凯甚至有点心猿意马地觉得这股香味与平时他们在科隆约会时吃的汉堡有那么三分相似，“……没来得及吃嘛。”

很自然的，尤利安用他磕磕巴巴的西班牙语愉快地点了一份炸鱼，等待出餐的时候，他耸起自己挺拔的鼻子有些陶醉地嗅了嗅，“哇，好香~”

那样子可爱的足像是在食物面前肆意撒娇的大金毛娜拉。

但真等着食物到手上了，两个人都有那么一点犹豫了。

“你们教练有没有规定嗯……你懂我在说什么吧？”

“……也没有明说，吃两口问题应该不大嗯。”

油纸碟子盛着的金黄酥脆的炸鱼还在冒着诱人的香气，只作为配菜出场的薯条也可看上去热气腾腾，更不要说两者的黄金搭档千岛沙拉酱了。

溜出来约个会，难；约会的时候想吃点东西，难上加难。

“没关系的，就吃一点问题也不大嘛。”最后还是突发性饥肠辘辘的小凯很好地宽慰了习惯性饥肠辘辘的尤利安，他拣了最大的那块炸鱼蘸了好些千岛酱递到人嘴边，“你吃一口我吃一口就完事了。”看着尤利安兴冲冲地咬下第一口，他又有点欠打地补充道，“反正我没那么容易长肉。”

3.

油炸食物再给人以饱腹感的同时还能提高人的幸福指数。

饱食了（其实并没有）一顿炸鱼的两位此刻还在回味着在某一刻达到峰值的幸福感，似乎连远处隐于夜色的海面也变得温柔了起来。

尤利安总是突发奇想的那一个，他好像被炸鱼俘获了心智三下两下扒掉鞋袜就往海边跑，然后意料之中被还是被凉津津的海水赶回了岸边。

“干嘛突然跑去踩水啊？”凯买了瓶纯净水帮人把乱糟糟的沙子冲掉，有些哭笑不得。

尤利安闷着头看着他的黑头发男朋友帮自己收拾，感觉自己倒成了那个想当然任性妄为的孩子，有点讷讷的，“我觉得那样了，就像是我们俩真的出来度假了，而不是搭了冬训的顺风车。”

凯不知道说什么好，从出门开始他就一直有意不看手机，好像这样子就能躲过收割时间的镰刀，至少在这短短的两个小时里，他希望每分每秒都不会被浪费被打扰。

“没关系，以后还是有机会的，夏天的时候我们可以再去一次伊比萨——”说出口的都是他能现场编出来的最好的安慰之词，那些还没来得及说出口的则被尤利安的吻堵了回去。

所有不敢的，不能的都在那一瞬间被隔绝在他们俩世界以外的地界，他是他一个人的Jule,他是他一个人的Harvey，在这个短暂地被整个星球遗忘的平行时空里，他们可以把两个小时掰成以秒为度量单位的岁月，然后愉快地分享炸鱼，愉快地一起发福变老。

4.

尤利安在坐上回酒店的Uber之前往凯的卫衣帽子里塞了个东西。

凯感觉到沉甸甸的重量，有一点点勒脖子，但是当他想别着手去摸是什么东西的时候被尤利安制止了。

小金毛在他脸上亲了一下，笑嘻嘻地把来时那句话奉还了回去, “Eres muy dulce,my boy.”

一直到出租车的尾灯消失在拐角，凯才小心翼翼地按照原路溜回酒店，装作好像是在自己房间里一直窝到开会时间才踩着点出门一样。

他到的有点晚了，只能挤到后排若纳唐的旁边。

“嘶，你帽子里是什么啊硌了我一下。”突然若纳唐在他耳边小小声抱怨了一下。

凯这才想起来尤利安在他帽子里放的东西，结果掏出来一看居然是一瓶橘子果酱。

来不及回答若纳唐冒出来的其他疑问，凯忙不迭地打开短信界面，一下子就跳出来好几条尤利安发来的短信。

“橘子酱是你去买矿泉水的时候我在旁边的小摊买的啦。”

“炸鱼很好吃所以我觉得橘子酱应该也会很甜吧？”

“虽然我西班牙语不好，但是简单的还是会说的！”

“Te amo.❤”


End file.
